1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiating structure for a motor of a food processor, more particularly a radiating structure, which allows heat produced by a motor of a food processor to be dissipated effectively.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional food processor 1 includes a lower part 11, a motor 12, and a food container 14. The motor 12 is disposed in the lower part 11 with an upper end of a shaft 121 thereof sticking out from a top of the lower part 11. There are air inlets 17 and air outlets 18 formed on a bottom and lateral sides of the lower part 11 respectively. There is a fan 19 connected to a lower end of the shaft 121 and faced with the air inlets 17 of the lower part 11. There is a revolving member 13 joined to the upper end of the shaft 121.
The food container 14 has cutting blades 15 disposed in a lower portion thereof. Arranged under the bottom of the food container 14 is a connecting block 16; the connecting block 16 is further connected to a shaft (not numbered) joined to the cutting blades 15. When the food container 14 is placed on top of the lower part 11, the connecting block 16 will engage the revolving member 13 so that rotary movement of the shaft 121 can be passed on to the cutting blades 15 in the food container 14. Thus, food held in the food container 14 can be cut into small pieces when the motor 12 is actuated.
The fan 19 is turned together with the shaft 121 to make air flow into the lower part 11 via the air inlets 17 to absorb heat produced by the motor 12 when the motor 12 is working. And, air travels to outside via the air outlet 18 after passing over the motor 12, dissipating heat produced by the motor 12. However, the air outlets 18 are likely to affect the appearance of the food processor badly, and water and juice of food are prone to flow into the lower part 11 to cause damage to the motor. 12 because the air outlets 18 are provided on the lateral sides of the lower part 11. And, air traveling into the lower part 11 can""t easily travel to outside, and will move around the inner space of the lower part 11 because there are no fans provided for helping air traveling to outside from the air outlets 18. Consequently, heat produced by the motor can""t be efficiently dissipated.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional food processor 2 includes a lower part 21, a motor 23, and a food container 22. The motor 23 is disposed in the lower part 21, and has a shaft, which is connected to a fan 27, and a revolving member 24 at a lower end, and an upper end respectively. There are air inlets 28 and air outlets 29 formed on a bottom of the lower part 21; the air outlets 29 are spread out near to the edge of the bottom of the lower part 21, and the air inlets 28 are spread out closer to the center of the bottom to be right below the fan 27.
The food container 22 has cutting blades 26 disposed in a lower portion thereof. A connecting block 25 is connected to a lower end of a shaft (not numbered) joined to the cutting blades 26. The revolving member 24, and the connecting block 25 are formed with engaging surfaces on an upper side and a lower side respectively so that when the food container 22 is placed on top of the lower part 21, rotary movement of the shaft of the motor 13 can be passed on to the cutting blades 26.
When the motor 23 is working, the fan 27 will force air to travel from the atmosphere into the lower part. 21 via the air inlets 18. Thus, heat produced by the motor 23 can be reduced: when air travels from the lower part 21 to the atmosphere. However, the efficiency of heat dissipation of the food processor is not good enough because hot air just traveling out from the air outlets 29 can be forced to travel into the lower part 21 again through the inlets 28, and because a portion of air just traveling through the inlets 28 can easily travel to outside via the outlet 29 without passing over the motor 27 to absorb the heat. Furthermore, in light of the fact that hot air moves upwards, the position of the air outlets 29 is not ideal
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a food processor, of which the parts are structured so that heat produced by the motor thereof can be dissipated relatively efficiently.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food processor, which is constructed in such a manner that water or food juice can""t easily flow into the housing part to cause damage to the motor thereof.
The food processor includes an outer shell and an inner shell, which is arranged in the outer shell with a passage formed in between. The inner shell has vent holes on the top, and has a revolving member disposed above it; the revolving member can turn together with the shaft of a motor to force air to travel through the passage. The motor is disposed in the inner shell, and is connected to a fan disposed right above air inlets of a base. When the motor is working, air is forced to travel over the motor and through the vent holes and the passage to outside, thus dissipating heat produced by the motor.